


Peeping Wolves

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Fairytale, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mating season again and this year, Daiya would be teaching his brother why it was such a good time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is a request fill for an anon who requested that I write up Bunnymaru and Bunnyishida mating with the Oowada brothers watching in the distance. Also, I’m not familiar on how territory is laid out in Dangan Fairytale, so if something is incorrect, then I apologize.
> 
> Pairing: Bunnymaru x Bunnyishida, implied Daiya x Mondo
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, mating, dirty talk, incest, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa or Dangan Fairytale

"Would you mind telling me why you dragged me all the way out here, Daiya? Nightfall is coming soon and I’d rather not be outside in the forest in the middle of the night," Mondo said gruffly as he trailed after his brother, hands stuffed in his pockets.

For a moment, the older wolf didn’t say anything that suggested that he heard his younger brother, choosing instead to just keep walking. However, Mondo knew his brother better and he could see the faint smile pulling at his lips as he turned his head to the side slightly. Huffing softly, Mondo just rolled his eyes and looked around at their surroundings as they walked deeper into the woods. They were pretty far from their den, probably several miles or so. It made no sense for the two wolves to be out so far, even for a hunt. Or at least, that was what Mondo assumed was the reason to coming out so far. It wasn’t like they had any allies or friends that lived out this far. And their territory sure didn’t stretch out this far as well. But what was so special that he had to travel so far for that they couldn’t find back in their part of the forest?

"Stop thinking so loud, Mondo. I can hear you all the way up here," Daiya teased, glancing back over towards him.

"Maybe if you told me where we were going, I wouldn’t be thinking so much," the younger Oowada retorted, frowning at his brother.

Daiya just plastered that insufferable grin on his face and stopped for a moment, walking back towards Mondo to drape an arm around his shoulders. Letting out a soft grunt, Mondo just huffed at his brother and glared at him. Daiya just patted him on his shoulder in response, still grinning like an idiot. Only this time, there was a gleam in his eyes that only showed up when the two wolves were behind closed doors. It promised things. Things that should never be uttered out loud, or by brothers. It brought a shiver down the younger wolf’s spine.

"Just trust me, Mondo. You won’t regret coming out here with me. I know that you’ll love my surprise," Daiya said with promise.

There was a hidden tone to Daiya’s statement and as much as Mondo wanted to question what it meant, he held himself back. As much as he didn’t like surprises, he couldn’t deny that his brother’s surprises often left him satisfied.

He still didn’t like being carted all over kingdom come, though.

The two wolves wandered around for a few more minutes (about twenty minutes or so) until a faint noise could be heard in the air. Stopping for a moment, Mondo furrowed his eyebrows and strained his ears to hear. The noise was faint, but very noticeable to a wolf. It sounded almost like a whimper of a hurt animal. But along with the strange noise, there seemed to be a peculiar smell in the air. It wasn’t a bad smell at all; in fact, it smelt very good. It nearly made Mondo’s mouth water. However, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what the smell was. He knew that he had smelt something quite similar, but he was coming up with blanks.

Humming softly, Mondo followed the noise, finding that as the noise drew closer, the delicious smell that his nose was picking up was getting stronger as well. He vaguely felt a bit of arousal settling in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it for a bit. He noticed a patch of bushes up ahead with an open field right ahead. Without a moment’s hesitation, Mondo nearly found himself bounding towards the field without a single thought. Thankfully(?), Daiya was there with him to catch him by the collar, pulling him down towards the ground. Letting out a grunt as he fell down right on his ass, Mondo hissed in slight pain and glared at his brother.

Daiya just pressed his finger to his lips and shook his head. “I didn’t bring you here just so you could break our cover. Just look and behold,” he said before pushing his brother towards the bushes.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Mondo just let his brother direct him to where he was supposed to sit and look. At first, he couldn’t really see anything through the bushes that they were hiding behind. But after a few seconds of moving his head back and forth, Mondo finally was able to peep through an open hole in the bushes. Although, it was a bit small, so he couldn’t really make out anything major. His eyes narrowed a bit as he saw floppy ears moving back and forth strangely and he pulled back a bit, looking at his brother in mild irritation.

"…You bought me all the way out here to look at bunnies?  _Seriously?_ " Mondo asked deadpanned.

Sighing loudly, Daiya tilted his head and just shook his head, muttering under his breath about clueless brothers. “Just watch, Mondo. I promised you that you would like it, right?”

Huffing softly, Mondo begrudgingly nodded his head and looked back through the bushes. There had better be something absolutely wonderful in that clearing for Daiya to hold him back. As he focused on those ears that he saw earlier, Mondo moved himself a bit to try and find out exactly who those ears belonged to. His eyes slowly followed the length of the ears back to the source, where they were attached to a head of cropped black hair.

He couldn’t quite make out the face from his boy’s position, which irritated him quite a bit. However, he did what his brother had told him to and remained put, wanting to see exactly what it was that had caught Daiya’s attention so much that he had dragged him out.

Leaning forward a bit, Mondo moved his hands to push apart the bushes a bit and nearly let out a shout in shock. Moving back a bit, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning bright red. The arousal that had shown up briefly just a few minutes ago returned again, twice as intense. Biting down on his bottom lip, Mondo pulled himself back up and palmed himself through his pants, groaning low in his throat.

A soft chuckle sounded behind him before he felt Daiya’s hands move down to his waist. His breath hitched a bit and he started to look over his shoulder at his brother when the older wolf placed his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, Mondo? Didn’t like what you saw?” he said in amusement, chuckling some more.

Flushing a bit more, Mondo grumbled at the teasing and ducked his head down. His brother knew damn well how he felt about what he had just saw. What kind of wolf (or anyone, really) wouldn’t get aroused by two bunnies mating out in a clearing like it was the last fuck they were going to get? Their little bodies rocking against each other while the one on top rutted into the bottom one…

Swallowing thickly, Mondo remained silent while he tried to calm himself down. However, the sounds of the two bunnies fucking each other echoed throughout the forest, and the smell of their arousal and heat penetrated his nose. Shivers went down his spine and his fingers were itching to wrap around his arousal and just stroke himself to completion. He couldn’t think about anything other than sex and arousal. And it wasn’t helping that Daiya was right behind him, murmuring in his ear like the pervert that he was.

Groaning, Mondo clenched his eyes shut before moving back forward, inevitably dragging Daiya along with him. He parted the bushes again this time and kept them open, staring at the sight in front of him.

Now that he was actually taking the time to watch the scene, he could make out specific details that he hadn’t before. The ears that he had seen before belonged to the bunny on the bottom. And this time, the bunny had turned his face towards them, although he didn’t see to see them hiding in the bushes. They were red in hue, pretty much as red as the poor bunny’s face. His mouth was wide open, letting moans and pants pass through and his eyes were glazed over by the pleasure assaulted to his body. And although his position was a bit bad, Mondo was able to spot a small part of the red bunny’s cock, the head drooling pre-cum.

Licking his lips unconsciously, the younger wolf’s eyes flickered up to the bunny that was fucking the red bunny. This bunny looks almost exactly like the one he had just been looking at. In fact, he would wager that they were probably twins, or brothers at least (and for some reason, that thought made him feel hotter).

While there were similarities though, there were distinct differences as well. While the bottom bunny’s hair was stark black, the one on top had bright white hair, similar to snow. The tops of his ears were similar in color, although the bottom parts were burgundy. And quite unlike the bunny on the bottom, this bunny had a large smirk on his face, his hands gripping tightly onto the red bunny’s hips.

"You know…," Daiya trailed off in his ear, causing Mondo to jump. He had almost forgotten that his brother was right behind him. "…these two fuck like this almost every day. And quite like the rumors of their race, they can end up fucking each other for hours on end."

A soft moan left Mondo’s mouth and he didn’t even hide the fact that he was rubbing himself through his pants at this point. It was hard for him not to. But before he could get too absorbed in the pleasure, Daiya pulled on one of his ears, drawing him out of his aroused daze and causing him to cry out. Glaring hard at his brother, Mondo snarled underneath his breath.

"Will you  _stop_  that?!” he hissed out, eyes flickering back and forth between his brother and the two bunnies.

Daiya held up his hands and just blinked innocently. “I’m just stopping you from finishing too early. Wouldn’t want you to stain your pants too early before the main event went down.” The older wolf just pointed towards the two bunnies and Mondo sighed roughly before moving his hand away from his bulge.

Although a few seconds later, he would find himself mentally thanking Daiya for stopping him, because if he had been touching himself, he surely would have come in his pants.

* * *

 

Bunnyishida liked to think of himself as smart. Obviously, he wasn’t quite as smart as his brother, but he did have quite a few brains in his head and his instincts were very refined. So, when he heard the sound of twigs breaking a few yards away from where they were, Bunnyishida didn’t slow down his pace at all. Slowing down would make whoever was sneaking up on them suspicious and may end up warranting an attack.

So, the white bunny just gripped tighter onto his brother’s hips and fucked him faster. This drew a shocked gasp from Bunnymaru’s mouth before he turned his head to the side a bit to look up at him, eyes wide in shock. This made Bunnyishida smirk a bit. No matter how much they ended up mating, his little red bunny would never get used to being fucked this fast. It really amused him.

Reaching a hand down to press Bunnymaru down a bit so that his ass was pressed against him more, Bunnyishida let out an appreciative groan before glancing out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes narrowed a bit as he saw one of the bushes move a bit and he couldn’t help but drive a bit harder into his brother. A sharp cry left the red bunny and he trembled underneath Bunnyishida before fixing a faint glare at him.

He knew that later on, he would be getting scolded by his brother for his rough behavior, but he couldn’t let whoever was watching them think that he had noticed them.

Or at least, that had been the plan before he saw a familiar mop of brown hair sticking out of the bushes. Bunnyishida’s pace faltered just a bit and he quickly snapped his head down to Bunnymaru’s back so that he wouldn’t end up doing something stupid. He wasn’t quite sure if he had been seeing correctly or not, but…he could have sworn that that was Mondo that he had seen through the bushes.

The thought was a bit preposterous, since the wolf didn’t make a habit of coming out here. At least, he didn’t think that he didn’t. Sure, his brother Daiya did but-

… _Daiya_. That would explain things, actually.

Rolling his eyes a bit, Bunnyishida let out a soft chuckle before he picked back up his pace that he had had before. He was well aware that Daiya often watched him and his brother mate. The perverted wolf got off on the idea of them fucking until neither one of them could move. However, the wolf never made a movement to do anything to them. All he did was watch them before going back to whatever it was that he did. Bunnyishida didn’t really see any problem with the older wolf watching them.

In fact, he kind of wished that he would join in. He had heard rumors about the Oowada brothers and their impressive knots.

Groaning at the thought, Bunnyishida had to reign himself back from fucking his brother into oblivion. Of course, that was kind of hard to do when the red bunny was looking up at him like he was some sort of god or something, eyes dazed and mouth open wide. Gosh, he wished that those damn wolves would get out of the bushes so that one of them could just stick a cock in his brother’s mouth.

"Shit," the white bunny hissed out before draping himself across his brother’s back. One of his hands curled around his brother’s body to twist one of his nipples. Bunnymaru’s back arched against his and he moaned loudly, bucking his hips back. Giving a groan of his own, Bunnyishida threw control to the wind and finally began fucking the red bunny at the speed that he wanted.

The white bunny could barely take in a breath at the speed he was going, hips slapping against Bunnymaru’s ass quickly. Squeaks and yelps left Bunymaru’s mouth for a moment before no sounds at all could be heard. Glancing down at his brother for a moment, Bunnyishida smirked widely as he realized that he was fucking his brother so fast that he couldn’t even make a noise. It brought a feeling of pride to him, welling up into his heart.

It also made him hot as hell.

Moving the hand that was on Bunnymaru’s chest down to grasp his cock, Bunnyishida licked his lips and chuckled loudly. “You’re leaking so much, big brother~” he purred in his ear as he slowly stroked his length.

Bunnymaru mewled and tried to curl in on himself. However, Bunnyishida wouldn’t allow that one bit, bringing his other hand down to grasp one of the red bunny’s legs to keep them open. Bunnymaru whined and shook his head, tears starting to fall down his face. The white bunny just cooed and leaned down to press kisses to his brother’s cheeks.

"Shhh, it’s alright Bunnymaru. I’ll take  _good_ care of you,” Bunnyishida said before tightening his grip around Bunnymaru’s cock and slamming hard inside of his brother.

The pride that Bunnyishida had felt before exploded as his brother screamed underneath him, coming almost immediately into his hand. He continued stroking Bunnymaru’s cock for several seconds to draw out his orgasm, gritting his teeth as his brother’s hole repeatedly tightened around him. It took a few more thrusts for Bunnyishida to finally come, burying himself to the hilt inside of the red bunny. Soft mewls and whimpers came from the red bunny’s mouth and he stared off into space as come slipped inside of him.

As the two bunnies basked in their orgasms, neither of them noticed the suspicious muffled groans and moans coming from the bushes. Nor did they notice the cum that pool underneath the bush, small pool growing by the second.

However, it only took Bunnyishida a few seconds to snap out of the lust daze that he had been in for his nose to start twitching at the smell of someone else’s come. Blinking for a moment, Bunnyishida glanced over towards the bushes before he smirked widely. His cock gave an interested twitch and began to fill once again inside of his brother.

Bunnymaru blinked for a moment before he looked up at Bunnyishida, an incredulous look on his face. “Again?” he whimpered out.

Chuckling, the white bunny licked his brother’s cheek before brushing his nose against his brother’s. “Again,” he said before he began moving his hips again, spiraling back into a void of drunken pleasure.


End file.
